terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
ZoZo
"Now go, my disciple, & do not fail me..." ~ ZoZo to Batik Groteen in The Oftolenov Chronicles: Dark Vengeance. ZoZo 'is a powerful & manipulative Demon who is a reoccurring villain in ''Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. He is well known by humanity for his deceptive nature, always causing mayhem when summoned through Ouija Boards. Appearance ZoZo is a humanoid Demon of an average build with red skin & two pairs of horns on the top of his head. One pair is shorter, bone colored, & pointing upward, while the other pair is a dark red & curved in shape. He has pointy ears, a goatee, sunken black eyes, & wears black pants, but does not wear a shirt for some reason. Also, he has very visible & copious amounts of hair on the lower half of his body. History ZoZo is an inhuman spirit who was spawned from the pits of Hell 60,606 years ago to serve Satan. He worked as a Demon of the lower class, earning the rank of Baron of Hell. Like many Demons, he has successfully masqueraded as a God of a different religion, taking on the name of Pazuzu, a Mesopotamian deity. He would keep up this charade from 3,500 B.C. to 400 A.D. On May 28th, 1890, a man named Elijah Bond was influenced by ZoZo to patent the Ouija Board. While not the first spirit board to be invented, Elijah's business made the board very popular. Elijah has unaware that a Demon was in his head, which is exactly how ZoZo wanted it to be. The Demon would use this new creation to his advantage, often possessing these boards whenever he can. This would become his favorite hobby, earning him the titles of the Oujia Demon & the Great Deceiver. ZoZo was often paired up with Mal by Satan during missions, as the Devil saw a connection that the two had that he found amusing. Sometime in 2015, Rob Oftolenov & his friend, Batik Groteen were playing with a Ouija Board & a horrible accident happened when ZoZo appeared, disfiguring Batik. They were asking for trouble, & they sure as Hell got it. ZoZo would manipulate Batik into becoming his servant, turning him into a frightening Mutant. Batik would come to believe that Rob was the one responsible for turning him into what he is today, & thus became his enemy. Sometime in September 2017, ZoZo briefly attended a Super Battle Bros. Tournament at the Ledda Residence, where he fought against Net-Hands & Stupid Omega Flowey Mickey Mouse Screaming Boy. They all had a good fight, but the tournament was coming to a close, so ZoZo, being the trickster that he is, struck a deal with his two opponents. Whoever could beat him in a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors shall be declared the victor. Unfortunately for them, ZoZo had won. However, he could not claim their souls like he wanted to, since it would be against the rules. He would then return to Hell as his opponents returned to their home realms. On June 3rd, 2018, Batik had contacted ZoZo in a secret hideout with a Oujia Board to ask of him of a dire favor. It was at this point that Batik had finally decided, after years of preparing, that he would hunt down & kill Sir Rob once & for all. However, in case Rob would have powerful friends accompanying him, Batik asked ZoZo if his troops could help him. ZoZo then teleported back to Hell to check with superiors if this was doable. After all, he is not one of the higher up Demons, ranking surprisingly low while still remaining quite powerful. Upon having a conference with MORTIS, King Ziminiar, & President Haagenti, ZoZo was given permission to dispatch 3 of his men onto the Earth, though MORTIS sounded like the only one who supported the plan, as Ziminiar & Haagenti were very critical about the demands of ZoZo's henchman, believing that he would indefinitely fail. ZoZo cannot remain on Earth for too long, & his men obey only his commands, so he gave Batik the power to command 2 grunts & a skeletal Demon named Esketit, sending them to the Ledda Residence to find Rob. However, when Batik had returned to contact his master, the mission turned out to be a failure. Rob & Malachite had slain the 2 grunts, while Batik himself killed Esketit for his incompetence. Fortunately, Batik took the life of Rob's brother, Biggus Oftolenov, so it wasn't a total loss. ZoZo was disappointed, but he remained optimistic that one day, he & Batik will succeed. ''MORE TO BE ADDED SOON(ISH)'' ZoZo currently remains in Hell, where he continues to operate from the shadows & possess Oujia Boards for fun. Personality ZoZo is best known for possessing Ouija Boards, which Humans use in an attempt to communicate with the dead. Upon doing so, he can mimic other people to trick others into thinking they know who they're talking to. ZoZo is infamous for being deceitful & sadistic, taking delight in possessing those who are unfortunate to summon him. On rare occasions, he can be patient & somewhat forgiving, as he was toward Batik despite failing his mission. Powers & Abilties '''Physical Abilities Demonic Strength: ZoZo is considerably strong, though he has displayed no feats of physical strength on film as of yet. Demonic Speed: ZoZo is quite fast, though he has displayed no feats of speed on film as of yet. Invulnerability: As a middle ranking Demon, ZoZo is incredibly tough & hard to injure. His maximum durability is unknown. Invisibility: ZoZo can make himself become unseen by whomever he wishes, unless they're of a much higher power level than him. Intangibility: In his spirit form, ZoZo remains untouchable. Immortality: ZoZo is immortal in that he cannot age & cannot be killed. Special Powers Possession: ZoZo's favorite power is the ability to possess Human beings, entering his spirit form to take over his victim's body. His other supernatural powers can be channeled through the host body to an extent. Teleportation: ZoZo can disappear & reappear elsewhere instantaneously. * Dimensional Travel: Though limited in this ability, ZoZo can traverse through Hell & into the living world. He can stay for as long as he wants to if he remains in control. Telekinesis: ZoZo can move objects & people with his mind. Telepathy: ZoZo can communicate with others by pure thought, & often does so to manipulate his victims. He can also look into someone's head to see their memories. * Clairvoyance: ZoZo can sense if someone is calling his name, no matter where they are. Dark Magic: ZoZo can utilize dark magic in a variety of ways. * Obedience Spell: ZoZo's Legion obeys him & him alone. If he wishes to temporarily give control of one minion or more to someone else, he can embed his power within them. When this happens, smoke will emit from your body, signifying that ZoZo is literally altering your soul itself to make the spell work. This means that his Demons would have to recognize you as their new commander. * Pyrokinesis: ZoZo can command the fires of Hell to breathe at his opponents or set things on fire. * Umbrakinesis: As a Demon, ZoZo can control the element of darkness to an extent. * Reality Warping: When he is in full control, ZoZo can warp reality to his liking, often doing so to empower himself or to conjure up illusions. ** Onierokinesis: ZoZo can enter other people's dreams & turn them into nightmares. Equipment Spear: During the one time he participated in Super Battle Bros, ZoZo wielded a spear as a weapon. He could use his pryokinesis to make it burning hot to touch. Weaknesses ZoZo can be defeated in different ways depending on how you confront him. If he is in your Ouija Board, break it apart into pieces & scatter the remains far away from each other. If you're face to face against him, holy weapons should work. If all else fails, an exorcism will do the trick. Trivia To be added Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Demons Category:Unholy Category:Magic Users Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Ancient Category:Intellects Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Leaders Category:Gods Category:Immortal Category:Reality Warpers Category:SBB Participants